


the patron saint of liars and fakes

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Both Twins Awake AU, Charlatan!Scott, M/M, but i am going to romance the heck out of reyes when i can, he's my fave chaotic bisexual, i barely even go here, i've only settled eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: Reyes Vidal is The Charlatan, but that wouldn’t piss off Aeryn Ryder as much as it does if her brother hadn’t kept it a goddamn secret from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, generalmajorlieutenant on tumblr has an AU where Alec lives and one part of that AU is super dark with Charlatan!Scott. Well, I like the thought of Charlatan!Scott, but I also live for sibling angst, so have both Ryder Twins being awake with Charlatan!Scott.

Aeryn is pissed when she storms out of the cave.

Reyes-fucking-Vidal is the Charlatan.

And her brother, the one person in the entire Andromeda galaxy that probably knew that, is just standing next to the Nomad, looking at her like he’s actually worried.

She’s not buying it in the slightest.

“You!” Aeryn has a finger jabbed in Scott’s direction as she storms over to him, anger boiling up inside of her. “You fucking knew, didn’t you?” Scott starts to babble, asking her what she means. She answers him by shoving him bodily into the Nomad and yelling, “You fucking knew that Vidal was the fucking Charlatan!” Scott stops babbling at that and just looks her in the eyes with the most serious look she’s probably every seen on his face.

“Yeah,” Scott says, his voice soft, like he’s actually sorry for knowing that. “I knew it was him.” Aeryn wants to punch him and for once in her life, she goes through with that feeling. Watching his head whip back as her fist connects to it is satisfying in ways she could have never imagined, but Scott’s eyes find hers again after he hits the ground and she’s amazed by the fire in them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott snorts, but doesn’t look away.

“Because he asked me not to.” Aeryn’s anger comes back with full force.

“You picked Reyes over us?” Back in the Milky Way, Aeryn’s anger would be enough to have Scott backing off and trying to smooth things over before she erupted; but Andromeda has done something to him, because he’s still looking at her like he wants to pick a fight and Aeryn isn’t sure what to do if he actually does.

“No, I picked peace over what the fucking war that Sloane would start without hesitation. The fact that it was Reyes was a very nice bonus.” Aeryn wants to hit Scott again, but Liam is there and has a hand on her shoulder, telling her to deal with this back on the Tempest.

The ride back to the Tempest is a long, awkward silence. And that silence holds until they are out of the decontamination chamber and heading in their separate directions.

It holds until Aeryn thinks she needs to take one last parting shot at her brother.

“Oh, and Scott?” He stops and turns just enough to face her. “I put a bullet in that boyfriend of yours.” Scott’s eyes go wide. “If he’s lucky, he might make it.” Aeryn knows that she’s being petty, but she’s still incredibly angry that her own twin lied to her and seeing the fear that springs up on Scott’s face gives her a sick sort of pleasure. She smiles at him, all sweet, like sugar wouldn’t melt in her mouth before turning to go find Liam.

She’ll apologize to Scott in the morning, she thinks as she walks away. She’ll apologize and they’ll work out a plan to stop Sloane that doesn’t involved Scott’s lying, smuggler boyfriend.

-

Aeryn wakes up the next morning to an email from her brother that sends her plans of apologizing straight to hell.

_‘Hey Aeryn, I’m just curious. Who do you think Reyes’s second in command was? ;)’_

It’s even signed ‘The Charlatan’, but it came from Scott’s email address, which quickly dispels her hopes that it’s Vidal playing a cruel joke on her. Aeryn drops her head into her hands and lets a single word slip from her lips.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @ smolcullens on tumblr to watch me cry about stuff


End file.
